1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stepping exerciser, and more particularly to a stepping exerciser including inclined pivot axles to tiltedly support foot pedals, and including a simplified coupling device for coupling and supporting the foot pedals together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical stepping exercisers comprise a pair of foot pedals to be stepped downwardly and alternatively by users, in order to train the lower muscle groups of the users. Normally, the front portions of the foot pedals are rotatably or pivotally attached to a straight and lateral axle, for allowing the foot pedals to be moved upwardly and downwardly.
In most of the typical stepping exercisers, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,709 to Chen, a pair of foot pedals are also disclosed and are also arranged to be stepped downwardly and alternatively by users. However, in the typical stepping exercisers, when the foot pedals are stepped downwardly, the foot pedals may be moved downwardly and inwardly which is contrary to the working status of people, such that the typical stepping exercisers may not be smoothly operated by the users.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,033 to Palmer discloses the other typical stepping exerciser comprising a pair of foot pedals pivotally or rotatably attached to a pair of inclined pivot axles, and arranged to be stepped downwardly and alternatively by users. However, in the typical stepping exercisers, a complicated coupling device is required to be provided and coupled between the foot pedals, for allowing the foot pedals to be stepped downwardly and alternatively by the users.
In addition, the inclined pivot axles for pivotally or rotatably supporting the foot pedals are extended simultaneously from a vertical plane that is extended upwardly from the base, such that the vertical plane has to support both the inclined pivot axles and both the foot pedals, and thus has to be made very strong, in order to solidly support both the foot pedals.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional stepping exercisers.